


Crash Into You

by laykay



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Eastland, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Jo crashes her motorcycle and Blair takes it upon herself to play nurse.  Takes place during their Eastland days.





	

Blair sighed, tossing her rag down on the table on the cafeteria when she heard the clear sound of a motorcycle outside. “Guess who finally decided to grace us with her presence.”

“Where has she been all day?” Tootie asked. “I haven’t seen her since breakfast.”

“She decided to go out on her motorcycle this morning and no one’s seen her since,” Blair said curtly. “I guess she must have had quite a day.”

“You could say that,” Jo muttered as she dragged herself into the cafeteria, limping heavy on her right leg, her bottom lip bleeding. The blonde’s eyes widened as Jo sat slowly, hissing out a slow breath through her teeth.

“What happened?”

“Are you okay?”

“Mrs. Garrett!”

The three other girls all spoke at once, making Jo wince. Mrs. Garrett rushed from the kitchen at Natalie’s call while Tootie helped Jo remove her helmet.

“What on earth happened?”

“I’m okay,” Jo said, wincing as she spoke. “I hit a little patch of gravel and crashed my bike.”

“And you drove it back here?” 

Jo looked up at Tootie. “How else was I gonna get back? I didn’t have money for a pay phone.”

“The important thing is, you’re back. You’re going to be just fine.” Mrs. Garrett placed a quick kiss on the top of the teenager’s head. “Blair, take Jo upstairs. Natalie, Tootie, finish up here.”

The girls all nodded, Blair picked up Jo’s helmet, holding it under one arm while she put the other around Jo and helped her to their room.

Blair sat on her bed, waiting for Jo to clean herself off. She looked up when the door opened and Jo entered the room wearing her flannel pajamas, the blood washed from her mouth.

The blonde watched as the injured girl walked to her bed, falling onto the mattress awkwardly without bending her leg. “Let me see.”

Jo’s head rolled on her pillow so she was looking at Blair. “See what?”

“Your leg. It’s hurt. Let me see.”

“So you can do what?”

“So I can… assess the damage.”

“You’re a nurse now, are you?”

Blair sighed. “Well, someone has to take care of you. You clearly can’t be trusted to take care of yourself. Did you even think about going to the emergency room?”

“I don’t like hospitals or doctors. Or annoying nurses.”

“That’s too bad, because you’re stuck with me.” She moved onto Jo’s bed. “Now let me see. I’ll leave you alone.” She held up three fingers. “Girl scout’s honor.”

Jo sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled up the leg of her pants, showing Blair the ugly bruise that covered most of her leg.

“Are you sure it’s not broken?”

“No.”

Blair’s eyes narrowed. “No you aren’t sure or no it isn’t broken?”

“It’s not broken. If it was, I probably would have gone to the hospital.”

The pair fell silent, Blair still staring at the bruise. She reached out her hand, brushing her fingers along Jo’s leg.

“Now what are you doing?”

Blair blinked. “Checking for swelling. And speaking of swelling.” She turned her attention to the cut near Jo’s mouth.

“I thought you were gonna leave me alone,” Jo reminded her as Blair moved her thumb over her bottom lip.

“I was never a scout.”

“You lied?” Jo said, feigning surprised.

Blair shrugged. “Does it hurt?” she asked, still touching Jo’s lip as she leaned closer.

Jo swallowed hard at her roommate’s sudden closeness. “Not so bad anymore.” She turned her head, suddenly her face was just inches from Blair’s. Her eye’s flashed to the other girl’s lips, then back to the brown eyes. “Well… thanks. I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

“I’m sure you will be,” Blair whispered. She leaned closer again, pressing her lips softly to the cut, then placing one hand against her shoulder as she kissed her more fully. 

Jo kissed her back, tasting cocoa that lingered on her lips. When Blair pulled away, Jo opened her eyes to look at her, raising her eyebrows speechlessly.

Blair smiled, her hand still on Jo’s shoulder as she kissed her again. Jo smiled against her lips, moving one hand to Blair’s waist.

Suddenly Blair moved, bouncing back to her own bed when she heard the lock on the door click. Clearing her throat, she managed to open a book and place it on her lap before their two other roommates walked in, followed by Mrs. Garrett, who sat on the edge of Jo's bed.

“How are you doing, sweetie?”

Jo smiled, glancing quickly at Blair, who was also smiling but kept her head down as she pretended to read. “I’m good. I got a good nurse.”

\------------------

Blair walked into the lounge in the morning, finding Jo sitting on the couch with her leg propped on the table, reading a magazine on her lap. “You were up early this morning,” she commented, sitting on the couch next to her roommate.

Jo shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Did your leg hurt you?”

Jo sighed, shaking her head. “Yeah, it was my leg.” She'd never admit it, but she'd wanted to kiss Blair for as long as she could remember.

“You know, if it’s hurting then you should really go to hospital and make sure there’s no serious injuries.”

“The worst injury I got right now is the headache you’re causing.” She pushed herself off the couch to put the magazine back onto the shelf.

“I’m just trying to help. I would have put that away for you, you know.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me, Blair. You’re not my…” she started to say but cut herself off.

“Not your what?”

“Nothing. We should go start getting ready for breakfast.”

Blair checked her watch. “That’s not for another hour. Is this about what happened last night?”

Jo shrugged. “We don’t gotta talk about it.”

“You don’t want to?”

“ _You_ don’t want to. You came down here like nothing was bothering you.”

“Nothing is.”

Jo let out a quick laugh then nodded. “Yeah, right. Good talk.” She left the lounge, heading for the kitchen before Blair followed, catching the other girl and easily pulling her into a chair before sitting in the nearby chair.

“It’s hard to run away when you can hardly walk.”

“Look, we’ll just pretend it didn’t happen. That’s what you want, right?”

Blair sighed. “Honestly, Jo. You’re so dense sometimes. Do you think I would have done that if I didn’t want to? What, do you think I got caught up in the moment and couldn’t resist kissing you?” Jo was silent, shrugging her shoulders before Blair continued talking. “Well, I was. I was caught up in the moment. You crashed your bike and you walked through the door, but what if you hadn’t? What if you had gone to the hospital or worse? What if you never came back?”

“So you were happy I'm okay? That’s all that was?”

“It was a little more than that,” Blair admitted. “When I thought about that, when I thought about how I might have never gotten to see you again, I thought about all the things I wanted to say… and do but I was too scared. But you never know how much time you have with someone, right?”

“Yeah, right.”

“And if something had happened, if I never saw you again, I don’t know what I would have done.”

Jo shook her head. “Don’t be so dramatic. You would’ve been fine.”

“Yeah, true, but I also would have spent my whole life wondering what could have happened if I’d just been brave enough to tell you how I feel.”

“How do you feel?”

Blair swallowed hard. “Like I want to kiss you again. Like I want to keep kissing you.”

Jo laughed. “Would you look at that, we finally agree on something.”

Blair smiled as Jo leaned forward. “You know, I’m not just going to forget that you’re hurt,” she whispered before kissing Jo quickly.

“It looks worse than it is.”

“Oh, don’t give me that. I just want you to realize that you’re going to have a full-time nurse until that leg of yours is better.”

“I guess if the nurse is you it can’t be that bad.”


End file.
